1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to cutting tools and more particularly to cutting tools that are designed to be utilized in the performing of a certain type of task.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of cutting tools. Generally, cutting tools are designed in conjunction with a particular task. For example, different types of garden tools include both shears and loppers. A loppers is defined as a long handled pruning shear with the cutting elements actually comprising a single cutting member which is moved in contact with and alongside a curved member. Loppers are frequently used to easily cut twigs and branches of trees and bushes up from one-quarter to one inch in diameter. Shears comprise two blade members each of which have a cutting element that cooperate together to perform a cutting operation and where the cutting elements are movable relative to each other in a scissors configuration when performing of the cutting operation. Each blade member of the shears is essentially identical in shape. Shears are commonly used to accomplish trimming of bushes and trees where the user is cutting only very small diameter twigs and vegetation. Shears do not operate effectively when trying to cut a branch of one quarter of an inch in diameter and larger.
In the past, a user, when performing of gardening tasks, will have purchased both a shears and a loppers with the user switching between the two tools according to the specific task that is being performed. It would be desirable to include within a single tool a shears and loppers.
Although the subject matter of this invention is being discussed in relation to a garden type tool, such as a shears and loppers, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that the cutting tool could be utilized in conjunction with other types of cutting elements other than shears and loppers. Also, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that the cutting tool could be used in fields other than to perform gardening operations.
The primary objective of the present invention is to construct a cutting tool which includes multiple cutting element such as a shears and loppers.
A first basic embodiment of the present invention comprises a pair of cutting blades with a pair of handle members being connected to the cutting blades with the handle members being movable each about one hundred forty degrees between a first position and a second position. When in the first position, a first set of cutting blades is to be capable of performing a cutting operation. When in the second position, a second set of cutting blades is to be capable of performing a second cutting operation.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the cutting blades of the first basic embodiment are pivotally mounted relative to each other.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the first basic embodiment includes a lock to lock the handle members of the tool in both the first position and the second position.
A further embodiment of this invention is where each lock is actuated by an actuator located at the outer free end of each handle member.
A further embodiment of this invention is where a connection between the lock and the actuators at the outer free end of the handle members takes the form of a cable mounted in conjunction with each handle member with there being a separate cable for each handle member.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the lock comprises a spring biased locking pin mounted in conjunction with each handle member with there being a separate spring biased locking pin for each handle member.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the actuator comprises a pivotally mounted lever with this lever being attached to a cable.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the lever is defined as having a bulbous free end with this bulbous free end functioning as an actuator facilitating manual pivoting of the lever and also as a stop to keep the user""s hands properly located on the handle members.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the spring biased locking pin is defined as being confined within a spring housing with the locking pin being lineally movable between a locked position and an unlocked position.
A second basic embodiment of this invention utilizes a first blade member having a first cutting element at one end and a second cutting element at an opposite end. The first blade member is pivotally connected to a second blade member which has a third cutting element at one end and a fourth cutting element at an opposite end. The first cutting element cooperates with the third cutting element to perform a cutting movement and the second cutting element cooperates with the fourth cutting element to perform a cutting movement. A pair of handle members are pivotally connected together with the first blade member and the second blade member being captured between the handle members. The handle members are movable between a first position and a second position. With the handle member in the first position, the first cutting element and the third cutting element extend outwardly from the handle members with the second cutting element and the fourth cutting element being located between the handle members and normally not in a position of usage. With the handle members in the second position, the second cutting element and the fourth cutting element extend outwardly from the handle members and are designed to perform a cutting operation with the first cutting element and the third cutting element being now located between the handle members and normally not in a position of usage.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the second basic embodiment includes locking devices to lock the handle members to the blade members when in the first position and in the second position.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the locking devices are actuated by actuators which are mounted at the outer free end of the handle members.
A further embodiment of this invention is where there is a separate cable for each handle member that extends between the locking device and the actuator with the locking device comprising a separate pivotally movable spring biased locking pin mounted on each handle member.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the actuator comprising a pivotally mounted lever with this lever being attached to the cable.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the lever having a bulbous free end with the bulbous free end functioning as an actuator facilitating manual pivoting of the lever and as a stop to keep the user""s hands properly located on the handle members.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the spring biased pin being confined within a spring housing and the locking pin being lineally movable between a locked position and an unlocked position.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified to include a protective guard to cover the second cutting element and fourth cutting element when located between the handle members.
A third basic embodiment of this invention is where a cutting tool comprises a first cutting blade mounted in a scissors arrangement with a second cutting blade with there being a cutting element located at each end of each cutting blade. A cutting element of the first cutting blade is to work with a cutting element of the second cutting blade to perform a cutting operation. A pair of handle members are pivotally connected together with the first cutting blade and the second cutting blade being captured therebetween. These handle members are flippable to opposite oriented positions with a pair of the cutting elements to operate together at each oriented position to perform a cutting operation on an exterior structure.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the third basic embodiment is modified to where one pair of the cutting elements comprises shears and the other pair of cutting elements comprises loppers.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the third basic embodiment is modified to include a locking arrangement to lock the handle members to the cutting blades in both of the oriented positions.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the locking arrangement of the third basic embodiment includes actuators which are mounted at the outer free ends of the handle members.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the actuators are connected to the locking devices by means of cables.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the third basic embodiment is modified by each actuator comprising a pivotally mounted lever with each lever being attached to a separate cable.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the lever being defined as having a bulbous free end with the bulbous free end functioning as an actuator facilitating manual pivoting of the lever and also as a stop to keep the user""s hands properly located on the handle members.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the locking devices of the third basic embodiment comprises a pair of spring biased movable locking pins with there being a separate locking pin for each handle member.
A further embodiment of this invention is where each spring biased locking pin of the third basic embodiment is confined within a spring housing and the locking pin is lineally movable between a locked position and an unlocked position.